The Lost Son of Hyrule
by InuNewborn
Summary: What happens if Link's son is reborn on Earth and is summoned back to Hyrule to save it... Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda characters except for my own creations. AN: Don't yell at me because of a character being like a character off a different story. Also thoughts are put between . ex. .What now.? Just read the damn story now.  
  
Prologue  
  
My story begins years ago in the land of Hyrule. A prince named Zidane Dyrall Harkinian was fighting with a half-demon named Sinoskay (Sin-ohs- kay) Dragmire. They were battling to determine the fate of Hyrule. For some background on the two Zidane had been born a very skilled worrior in many fields of battle such as swordplay, magic, sheikahian battle techniques, energy attacks, and in the many martial arts of Hyrule's culters. Sinoskay was the same way in battle techniques. The two had never been very good at seeing eye to eye just as their fathers had never seen eye to eye. For Zidane's parents were King Link and Queen Zelda as for Sinoskay his parents were Ganondorf Dragmire and a dark realm demon known as the Dark Thief Rouge. Zidane grew up in bask of his parents and the 7 Sages of Hyrule each teaching him some kind of technique. Well Sinoskay grew up in the dark realm with only Ganondorf and Rouge to teach him techniques so in the process Sinoskay became like his father and wanted to destroy Hyrule.  
  
"You know some thing Sinoskay, I've been tolled that Ganon was a nut but with you here I see that he isn't alone," Zidane yelled.  
  
"Your just jealous of the power my father has you weak mortal," Sinoskay yelled back.  
  
The two of them charged at each other only to discover they had both missed. Then they turned around to face the other. Cause they had just noticed they were equally matched point for point. All of a sudden a girl comes out to Hyrule Field from the ranch's direction. The girl's name was Molly Lon the girlfriend of the prince. Zidane noticed her and it distracted from Sinoskay's next attack. Zidane took a deep slash to his ribs.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Molly. "Zidane don't die now," Molly said as she ran to her boyfriend.  
  
"St.St.Stay where you are Molly," Zidane murmured.  
  
"Does this wench mean that much to you Zidane, because if she does I'll kill her now," Sinoskay mocked as he shoot energy blast at Molly.  
  
Before Zidane knew it Sinoskay had struck down Molly in just one shoot. Zidane staggered off the ground. Zidane all of a sudden began to glow. A little bit of this light shoots off to Molly. Molly immediately is revived back to life to see Zidane defeat Sinoskay. Zidane began to tap into the sleeping Triforce that was inside of him the whole time. Zidane mutated much like Ganondorf only instead of being a freak of nature he became an angel (that tells what his heart and mind reflected).  
  
.What in the hell is going on here.? Sinoskay thought .Maybe I could do that with the Dark Triforce my father created before that ass-hole Zidane stole his Triforce of Power.  
  
Sinoskay began to focus on the misery of his own life. He two began to glow and became a fallen angel (that tells you how good his spirit is). Sinoskay's sword the Gerudo Blade transformed into the Sword of Death. As for the Master Sword it transformed into the Sword of the Goddesses.  
  
Zidane used his own life force to charge up the Sword of the Goddesses. Sinoskay just focused energy into the Sword of Death. Zidane could sense he had changed into an angel and he could see that Sinoskay had changed into a fallen angel. The two of them knew this would decide the fate of Hyrule, no the world. Very few were actually watching this fight of destiny of the few was Molly, Destiny (Zidane's baby sister, only five years younger), the sages, and the parents of the warriors (Ganondorf and Rouge were in the dark realm).  
  
The two warriors finished their charging. Sinoskay never noticed that his opponent had charged-up his sword with his own life force. Sinoskay began to run at Zidane to finish this fight of destiny. Zidane stood there waiting for Sinoskay to get close enough for him to put in the final blow. Sinoskay was ten yards away. nine yards. eight yards. seven yards. six yards. five yards. four yards. three yards. two yards. one yard. Zidane quickly sidestepped and stabbed Sinoskay straight trough the chest. Which made him begin to decay from the inside-out.  
  
"I can't believe history repeated its self again," Sinoskay whispered as he spat up blood. "But there is something different."  
  
Sinoskay used the last of his strength to shove the Sword of Death into Zidane's back. Zidane yelled out in pain as he let Sinoskay's body fall to the ground with a thud. Molly and everyone one else ran to Zidane's dyeing body. In hopes of being able to save him from the Angel of Death, but none of them knew what to do. Sinoskay's spirit was leaving its body and opening a portal to another world. Zidane's spirit began to do the same and the two spirits left Hyrule to an unknown world. Everyone standing there was hoping it wasn't a ploy to trap Zidane's spirit in the dark realm with Ganondorf for the rest of eternity.  
  
That's it for the Prologue plz r&r. If people like this I will continue this story, but either way I will finish this story. 


	2. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.  
  
Author's Notes: read the prologue first. Also I might add more notes they'll be in () and new chapters come in on Sundays. Before I start this story let me tell you about somethings that have happened and are going to happened. Only two mounts have passed in Hyrule, while in this new dimension 18 years have passed by while Zidane and Sinoskay have been reborn into new people. Their spirits are living inside of these new bodies to be able to return to their last forms and when The Fates' have decided to put in motion their destinies. Their sprits' will change their new forms into their old hylian forms. Now that all that is out of the way on to the story.  
  
Chapter I  
  
Getting to know the Present  
  
BANG BANG BANG. "Hey, I hope your up man in time for breakfast their about to start serving," a voice on the other side of the door yelled.  
  
An 18-year-old boy woke up and looked around his dorm (he goes to a private school where you actually live at the school). .Man I've got to clean up this messed up room. He got up and got dressed for the long day and opened up his room's door into the living area to see people walking out into the hall. (This private school is so rich the students live in their own dorm and each get a little kitchen but they all share well all the guys share a living area same with the girls).  
  
"Hey sleepy head see your up," yelled a voice.  
  
"Hey Cory didn't know you'd be up before me," yelled Michael (Zidane's reincarnation) as he ran to his friend.  
  
"What are you coming at," Cory said. "Are you calling me lazy GUARDIAN (that's Michael's nickname because he always protects the weaker kids from being picked on)."  
  
"NO, why would I do something like that Cory?" Michael replayed. "I just meant I usually get up before you. Better hurry before we miss breakfast."  
  
The two friends saw a few other friends on their way to breakfast there was a total of nine friends together in the hallway to the mess hall. The group was consisted of Michael, Cory, Elizabeth, Brandon, Aaron, James and Selby (when put like this it's a couple), and Ricky and Ashley. The two couples have been double dating since the beginning of the year. The group had been friends since Michael's first year at The Academy (that's the name of the school).  
  
As soon as the group interred the mess hall a kid was thrown at Zidane and someone said, "Well if it isn't the Guardian and his little happy group of protectors."  
  
"Hey Dustin how you doin' bro," said Michael as he walked over to Dustin (guess who Dustin is everyone. ok I'll tell its Sinoskay's reincarnation).  
  
"Don't bro, me I don't care that your mother married my father last year it's none of mine or your business so leave it to the two of them," barked Dustin. "Besides I don't think the marriage is going to last very long."  
  
"Hey don't make fun of your step-brother's mother," yelled Gary one of Dustin's friends. "I mean you're stuck with her to for now," Gary finished.  
  
"Yeah man you have to live with him during the holidays until something happens," yelled Alan another of Dustin's friends.  
  
"You really got screwed when it comes to getting step-siblings Dustin," yelled out Ben another of Dustin's lackeys.  
  
"You've got to pace yourself Dustin your going to be stuck with him for a long time," yelled Kim Dustin's girlfriend. "Forget about him for now and come to your girl," Kim whispered into Dustin's ear.  
  
Michael turned around to his friends and whispered, "I know what's going to happen tonight."  
  
Later that night all trough the boys' living area you could here these words from Kim, "Oh Dustin harder it feels so good," and, "Dustin I'm cumming." You could here this from Dustin, "That's right Kim suck it, deep throat my dick," and, "Kim say my name and say it load." I know it's a crappy ending but it'll get better. Read the next chapter of the story which so happens to be here with this chapter. 


	3. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda  
  
Author's Notes: This is where it starts getting fucked up people so you might want to get yourself ready for this chapter. Locations are done as so ex. At the café. Now on to the story.  
  
Chapter II  
  
The New Student, From Hyrule That Is  
  
Back in Hyrule. "Molly we're going to send you to where Zidane's spirit is at so that you can bring him back so that he can stop this rising evil," Zelda told Molly in a stern voice. "You'll get at maximum of two months to get him to open the gate back to Hyrule," Link added. "I already know that I'm going to go get him so that he can stop this horizon of evil from taking over Hyrule," Molly answered.  
  
Just then the sages warped into the Temple of Time to prep for Molly's departure to where ever Zidane was. "Mother father don't you think it would be better to send me to go get Zidane back," Destiny asked her parents. "Not really Destiny, Molly has a stronger bound with Zidane's spirit," The sages answered to the young princess. "Do you have any questions Molly before we send you after Zidane," Zelda asked. "Just one this time limit is that hyrulian time or the time of the planet I'm going to," Molly worriedly asked the queen. "Hyrulian time sweetheart is that all," Zelda answered. "Yes ma'am," Molly replied.  
  
"Everything is ready in here so come on Molly," Saria yelled from the sword chamber where the sword lay hidden. .I'm on my way Zidane my love. Impa, Nabooru, and Zelda herd this from Molly's mind and heart. "Molly all you have to do is pull on the sword and it will send you to Zidane's spirit, also you will be given information of the world so you can fit in," said Rauru. With that Molly pulled on the Master Sword and was whisked by the Goddesses to where Zidane's spirit was.  
  
On Earth. The next morning Michael shoot up awake drenched in his own sweat from the dream he had over night. As he got up he vividly remembered the dream from the night before. Two people around his age were battling in what seamed to be the Middle Ages without armor just swords. The two just kept on slashing at the other till he woke up to showers running on either side of his room. He decided to get rid of the clothes he was wearing and take a shower. When he got done it was about ten minutes till class starts.  
  
As Michael ran to his class he could here everyone settling down in their classes. Which made him run faster to his class in the next hall at the very back. Just as he entered the class Aaron and Brandon yelled, "Get over here fool." When Michael sat down with his friends the bell rang.  
  
"Man what took you so long?" Aaron asked. "Yeah man you missed breakfast," Brandon added.  
  
"Woke up late and took a shower," Michael said catching his breath. "That's what took me so long."  
  
Just then the teacher Mr.Bushnell came in and said, "Before we start I have some announcements for you all. First of which is we have a new student a Miss Molly Hunter, would you please come up here and introduce yourself to everyone." When Mr.Bushnell finished what he was saying a beautiful redheaded girl walked up to the front of the class. "Is there anything you would like to tell us about yourself?" Mr.Bushnell asked Molly.  
  
"Well actually I probably won't be here at this school very long because my family is always moving around," Molly answered. "Plus I don't know when I'll leave so don't get to attached to me," Molly finished.  
  
"Please take your seat Miss Hunter so I can finish my announcements," Mr.Bushnell said. Molly walked back to her seat and as she did Michael's eyes followed her all the way back to her seat he noticed everything about her from her ass to her bouncing tits. "Now second of all no more fighting in the halls," as Mr.Bushnell said this he looked in Michael, Aaron, and Brandon's direction.  
  
"Hey what are you looking at us for we don't do it for fuckin' fun teach," Brandon yelled. "Yeah go fuckin' bitch with the other fuckin' teachers at Dustin's bitch ass!" Aaron yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Teach just ignore them I take full responsibility for my friends actions, and myself" Michael said. .I hope that this impresses Molly. "So what do you say teach."  
  
"First off all of you stop calling me teach, second no more cursing in my class, and third don't let me find out you and your friends have been fighting, those are my requests," Mr.Bushnell said in a professional way. "Oh and Michael you need to start completing your work and not just turning it in half complete." With that a few of the girls started to gossip and giggle at the current situation of Michael and his friends. "Now can we get on with class everyone," Mr.Bushnell said firmly.  
  
With that the class began and finished without any more disruptions. Molly walked out and stood there looking in both directions trying to find her next class. As Michael walked out he noticed this and asked her, "Need help finding your next class?"  
  
"Actually yes I do need help here's my schedule so you can show me which way I need to go," Molly said. .I wonder if that is Zidane's reincarnation I mean he does remind me a lot of him maybe his spirit remembers me. "Whoa you have the same classes as me," Michael said in shock. .This must be a sign from heaven that I should be with her. "After school would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Michael asked Molly with all of his heart. "I guess that would be nice, Michael right," Molly said. "Yep, right on the target," Michael replied in a comical way.  
  
Later that day. The last class ends sweetly Michael and Molly had gotten a chance to get to know each other all through the day because their schedules were identical to the point. .I guess he really is Zidane's reincarnation I mean he has never really been able to stay with a girl very long for some strange reason, plus they hold the same interest in me. "Well where do you want to go to eat at tonight, Miss Molly?" Michael asked with a butler actcent. "Well I was thinking of going to a frenchy restaurant, what do you think Mike?" Molly teased because she knows he didn't care as long as he got to be with her. "Sure, doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you Moll, I'll come to get you at seven alright," Michael said in a dazed way that it made any who herd get goose bumps from the romantic moment happening. "That would be great Mike," Molly said as she blushed a deep scarlet at the way he just talked to her.  
  
At the restaurant. Molly could tell Michael was scared because everytime he would talk he would stutter even to the waiter. "S.So how is yo.your din.dinner Mo.Molly," Michael stuttered to Molly. "It's.It's okay Mi.Michael," Molly mocked. "Hey don't make fun of.of my stuttering when I get ner.nervous," Michael stuttered while turning red. Molly started to laugh at this pitiful excuse of a date. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT," Michael said pretty loudly. "You silly," was all Molly could say.  
  
After dinner. "Good night Molly don't let the bed bugs bite," Michael said trying to impersonate a mother, which made them both laugh. "Good night Mike and thanks for dinner," Molly said and shared a long romantic kiss with Michael. "What do we have here," said a voice from behind the bushes. Out from behind the bushes came Cory. "Man we've been looking all over for your ass, where were you any ways?" Cory asked looking at Michael standing there with Molly. "We just went out for a bite and that was it," Michael replied quickly. "Oh alright man if that's what you say, because for a minute there I thought you two were going to go to one of your rooms to have wild sex, but I know you better don't I?" Cory asked. "Yeah you know me better than that. You know I don't do that stuff like Dustin does," Michael replied. "Your right, your right sorry man we won't worry so much about you from now on you can take care of yourself," Cory said walking away. "Good night Michael I'll see you tomorrow during breakfast," Molly said kissing Michael on the forehead. "Good night Molly see you in the morning," Michael said skipping off to his room. Well told you it was going to start getting weirder than it originally was. Plz R&R all you readers who take the time to read this. Good night everyone and to all a good night. 


End file.
